Die Anliehe
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: Severus moved to #2 Privet Drive and instead of meeting an arrogant bully, he met a timid boy who had a marvel of a mind. He met the Harry Potter everyone wonders about. Somewhat slow burn
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a dream I had and couldn't get out of my head. Hope you guys like it as much as I did in my dream!

Severus had no idea what possessed him to buy #2 Privet Drive, right next door to an eight year old Potter brat. But he did. Obviously no one realized for at least a week, because of the fact that he used Lucius' house elves to move his things into the house. The first person to notice was the last person he ever expected to notice anything outside of his own personal needs. Harry Potter. But this wasn't a meeting with the brash, arrogant bully he thought the boy would be, this was a meeting with the scrawny, timid, scared victim that the boy really was.

Severus was taking a walk, wanting to get familiar with the area, when he heard heavy breathing, and childish shouts. He looked behind him to see a small boy running from four, in some cases, much larger boys. The smaller boy did not look like it was a game of fun. Said boy was starting to run past him, when he reached out and pulled him into his larger body. He then turned to snarl at the other boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" They all looked frightened, but the biggest one who resembled a pig puffed out his chest and spoke.

"We' re chasing the Freak." This made Severus even more angry than before.

"Then you can scram, because you won't be getting him anytime soon." He gave them a hard glare and a sneer, making them run in fear. It was only then that he looked down at the boy clinging to his shirt. Messy black hair and emerald green eyes greeted him, causing him to freeze. No, this couldn't be right... Potter should be doing the chasing! He was brought out of these thoughts by a small voice.

"Thank you for saving me, sir. I was afraid they would catch me soon." Severus wanted to sneer and shove him away, but then really got a good look at him. He looked like he was five, instead of the eight years old that he was, like he barely ate. His small hands were calloused, like a seasoned laborer, and his clothes were three times too big, making him look almost sickly. The boy was abused. The woman he thought of as a sister, Lily, her child was abused by her own sister and the woman's family. So instead Severus gave the boy a small smile.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Harry gave him a smile in return, shaking his head. Then the boy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're the man who moved into #2, aren't you?" Severus was surprised.

"I wasn't aware that anyone knew that I was there." Harry smiled before tensing pulling away, and looking down, causing Severus' eyes to narrow. "How did you know that I moved in to #2?" Harry shook his head.

"You'll get mad and think I'm a freak too." He whispered. Severus sighed, kneeling down in front of the meek boy.

"I could never think you're a freak. I promise." This was definitely out of character for him, being so nice, but he knew he had to tread carefully with Harry. Who was still shaking his head. Severus stood again and takes the small hand hanging at the boys side, starting to gently pull him toward #2 Privet Drive. The boy followed without protest, even if he was a little scared. Once they reached the door, Harry watched as Severus pulled out a stick and waved it in an intricate pattern to disable his wards. He tugged the boy inside and led him to the couch. Harry hesitated for only a moment before sitting down.

"Now, my name is Severus Snape. And yours?" He knew of course, but he couldn't tell the boy that. It would make him ask questions. Ones he wasn't ready to answer. He was however ready to show the boy he was not alone, nor was he a freak.

"Harry. My name's Harry." Severus smiled. Harry was starting to trust him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet another wizard in Little Whinging, Harry." Severus had to hold back a smirk at how well his not so accidental slip got the boy's attention.

"Wiz... Wizard? What, you mean, like magic?" Severus smiled, nodding his head. Harry looked confused then. "But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said there's no such thing as magic." Severus wasn't surprised. Petunia had always hated magic. It was making him wonder why he ever thought Harry was a pampered brat. He really was letting his hatred of James Potter get the better of him. That was not good. But back to the topic at hand.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are liars. Magic is real and you're a wizard. And when you're 11, you'll go to Hogwarts." Harry looked confused again.

"What's Hogwarts?" This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Romance will be slow burn since Harry is only 8. Now I can't say I'll be waiting till he's 17 though. I'm not that patient. Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter and that you' ll be back for more!:)


	2. A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Severus decided to get them tea before explaining Hogwarts to him. It was going to be a long discussion. He'd save the big you're famous reveal for another time. Harry just sat on the couch, staring at the floor, another obvious sign of his abuse. Most eight year olds would explore their surroundings, being rather curious. But Harry just sat there. He didn't even look up when Severus came back with the tea and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Now, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. I teach Potions there myself. Once a witch or wizard turns eleven they receive their Hogwarts letter, telling them they have been invited to the school as well as giving them a list of what they need. You will also get one when you turn 11." Harry started to look excited.

"You mean that I can get away from the Dursley's in three years?!" This statement caused Severus to give a sad smile.

"Yes. And until then you can spend time over here and learn everything I can teach you in the next three years. Are you agreeable to this?" Harry seemed to panic at this statement.

"You don't have to do that! I'm not worth the trouble!" Sweet Merlin! Severus had never wanted to hug someone so much in his life! While at the same time wanting to kill someone else.

"Harry, it's no trouble. I don't have anything else to do this summer, and I find myself rather bored. This would give me something to do." Severus waited with bated breath to see if this change of tactic would work on the child. He looked uncertain for a moment and then gave a tentative smile.

"If you want to, I would love to learn." Severus smiled back, making his cheeks hurt. He hadn't smiled his much since he was a child and was friends with Lily. That could be because she had found love, and he hadn't. It depressed him to no end. But back to the boy sitting on his couch.

"I will have to take you to Diagon Alley to get basic books and supplies. Mine are far too worn to use anymore." Harry looked at him in confusion once again.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Severus took another drink of his cooling tea before answering.

"It's Britain's magical shopping district, located in London. All of Hogwarts students go there for their school things." Harry nodded in understanding. "We will also stop at Gringotts, the Wizarding bank to see about your accounts." Harry became confused again.

"Sir, why would I have accounts? My parents were no good drunks in a car crash." Severus inhaled sharply. How dare that woman!

"They were no such thing. In fact your father was a Lord, and very wealthy." He realized his mistake when Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You knew my parents?" Severus sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Your mother more so, but yes. I went to school with them. Your mother and I lived in the same neighborhood and your father... He and I didn't exactly get along." Harry looked thoughtful.

"Did they love me?" Severus gave Harry a sad smile.

"More than anything. They died protecting you Harry. But I'll explain that another time. You have enough to take in for now I think." Harry looked disappointed, but nodded in ascent. "Don't look at me like that. I promise that I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, I'm going to take you home. I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'm going to warn your relatives against abusing you. And trust me, if they dare forego my warnings, I'll be there." Harry had turned very pale, but nodded already guessing that the dour man before him was quite serious. Severus stood and beckoned for Harry to follow him as he exited the house. Harry hid behind his legs when they came to the Dursley's door, Severus knocking irritabily. Petunia answered, making the man grin viciously.

"Hello Tuney." Petunia glared at him with hatred.

"What are you doing here!"Severus continued a to grin as he advanced on her, making her cower and back away from him, Harry staying outside the door.

"I'm here to warn you and yours Tuney. Hurt, mentally/physically, or starve and neglect Harry again and I'll make the way Lily died look like a picnic. I'm right next door now, and I've been very observant. Do I make myself clear?" Petunia, who had gone white in fear, nodded quickly. Severus sneered at her before turning and kneeling before Harry.

"Now I'm going to give you a bracelet that doesn't come off unless I take it off. It will let me know when you are distressed, hurt, etc. Do you understand?" Harry middle with a small smile, gaining back some of his color at this information. Severus summoned a pure silver bracelet from his home and charmed it, before placing it on Harry's wrist.

"Until tomorrow Harry." He then left the boy to slowly walk into the house and close the door behind him.

In her paranoia, Petunia had given Harry the smallest bedroom, ignoring any complaints from Dudley. She had given Harry three sandwiches and told him to stay in his room until she had spoken to his uncle. She now sat at the kitchen table waiting for her husband to return from work. She looked over at one point to see Severus glaring at her through the kitchen, before he sneered and walked off out of sight. Moments after that she heard Vernon's car in the driveway. She fidgeted as he opened the door and called his greeting to her.

"Come to the kitchen Vernon. We need to talk." She held her breath as she heard him lumber into the kitchen, looking very confused.

"Is everything alright Pet?" The woman sighed.

"No Vernon. Do you remember the boy I told you about? The one who lived near me and went to school with my sister?" Vernon's eyes narrowed in thought.

"The one with greasy hair and a funny name?" Petunia nodded.

"Severus. He moved next door. He saw Harry and threatened that if we hurt him anyway, he'd destroy us." Vernon's face went through a rainbow of colors before settling on purple as he became angry before he spoke.

"Oh that boy told him lies! And it's not like he'll be able to know anyways! we care!?" Petunia shook her head.

"You know as well as I do, Harry, if he actually said anything wasn't lying. And he will know. He put a bracelet the boy that will tell him when he's in any sort of pain. Only Severus can take it off, so we have to comply. Lily told me once that Severus could poison at someone and no one would never know. Plus he told Harry he would see him tomorrow. If he's next door all the time, he won't be here." Vernon looked resigned now.

"You're right Pet. We should move him into Dudley's second bedroom to be safe."

"Already done. I didn't want to take any chances."


End file.
